


Perfect Taste

by evilhag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, yes a pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilhag/pseuds/evilhag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes this is the love story of Harry Styles... And a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Taste

**Author's Note:**

> nice

Harry was taking a peaceful walk down the London streets alone one day when he picked up a smell he had never smelt before. A smell so divine he had to follow it. He trailed along the smell into a pizza shop, where he saw it. The perfect circular form, with its beautiful round luscious pepperoni’s, draped in that three-cheese blend. Harry contained a moan. He wanted that pizza. He needed that pizza. 

Harry walked up to the register, eyes never leaving that perfect pie. 

“What can I do for you, sir?” The pizza man said politely to Harry. 

“How much is it for that pizza right there?” Harry nudges his head in the direction of the circular beauty. 

“For that pizza, it’ll be £9.” Harry nods his head quickly, fishing out his wallet. Harry pays the pizza chef quickly, watching the man put it in the box delicately. Harry picks it up, thanking the pizza chef, and rushing out the shop. Harry pulls the pizza box closer to his chest.

“We’re almost home, and when we’re there, we’re going to have some fun.” Harry whispers quietly to the pizza. 

The walk to Harry’s flat was rather quick, considering he had determination to get there. Harry sets the pie down carefully onto his living room table. He slips out of his coat and shoes, and walks slowly over to the couch, eyeing the pizza. 

“I’m going to eat you so good.” He says roughly to the box, opening it. He grabs a slice with his big long slender fingers. 

“I can’t wait to get you in my mouth.” He pulls the pizza closer, inhaling its intoxicating smells. He lets out a groan, closing his eyes in pleasure. Slowly, he moves it to his lips, taking the first bite. Once the Italian goodness is in his mouth, the pepperoni overrides the taste buds in his mouth, giving him the perfect orgasm of flavor. Harry tilts his head back, letting out another low moan. 

“Your flavor is so intoxicating, it’s the perfect drug.” The pizza doesn't say anything in return, but Harry knows it’s enjoying itself, too. Bite after bite, the pizza slowly disappears, turning into more intense pleasure for Harry. Once he’s down to his last piece, harry’s so close he’s shaking with intense pleasures. 

“I’m so close.” He whispers to the slice. He picks it up with trembling hands, picking up the pace of his chewing. Once he’s at the crust, he feels it coil in his lower stomach. Taking that last bite, harry let’s out a loud sob, feeling the fullness in his stomach. Harry falls back on the couch, clutching his stomach, shaking from the aftershocks of his foodgasm. 

“So good…” He whispers breathless. 

He looks over at the pizza box, when he realizes the pizza is gone. Harry sits up slowly, closing the box. Harry might have had an amazing foodgasm, but he starts to feel empty in his chest. He just ate his one true love for his own pleasures. 

He feels one thing after that moment he realizes. 

Regret. 

But then Harry notices something on the side of the box. The number of the pizza shop, with the writing ‘We deliver’ underneath. A small smirk grows on Harry's face, grabbing his phone off the table. 

That night was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
